


His Special key

by malecsweety



Series: Special [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Confessions, Confusion, Crush, Fluff, Heartbreak, Insecurity, M/M, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsweety/pseuds/malecsweety
Summary: Magnus has only known Alec for a few hours but all he can think about is him. It feels like his heart is finally beating again after being silent for so long, he can't quite understand what's happening to him.





	His Special key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the second part of the Special serie so it can't be read without having checked out the 1st part first. This is pure fluff, the angst will be in the third part ;)

Magnus woke up with a smile on his face despite sleeping less than four hours, the memories of the previous day immediately putting him in the best mood. He lay in bed whilst he reminisced on what undoubtedly was one of the best nights of his life. 

He remembered how he had stayed by Alec’s side from the moment Isabelle had introduced them to the moment the sun had begun to rise. 

It had surprisingly taken only a few minutes for the awkwardness to disappear. To be more precise, Magnus had randomly made a joke about giraffes to ease the tension, a joke that had Alec snort because of its cheesiness leading to the both of them giggling. 

After that, they had started talking about each other’s outfits - and Magnus just had to jokingly point out he wasn’t looking his best because of the sprint he had run a few hours prior, _because hello, he couldn’t let his Alexander think the High Warlock of Brooklyn naturally looked like a mess…wait **his**?? Wow Magnus, calm down, sweetheart, it’s lowkey creepy,_ Magnus thought, mentally face palming himself. Magnus quickly tried to forget his mental slip up and focus back on the night before - it was painfully easy to do so… 

He thought back on how he had kept complimenting Alec, who had spent the majority of the night blushing, to Magnus’ pure delight. The most adorable bodyguard on the planet had also laughed out loud on several occasions and, after hearing this delectable noise and witnessing how free and beautiful Alec was when he was laughing, his eyes shining brighter than a million stars, Magnus had officially made it his life mission to make Alec laugh as much as he could. 

Meeting Alexander and getting to know him wasn’t like his encounter with Isabelle, it didn’t feel natural, easy-going nor did it feel like they had known each other their whole life. No, it felt like Magnus had stepped into a different world - a world where he wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a world where he was just Magnus Bane and it was enough, a world where he didn’t have to act like this narcissistic fashion designer so that no one could see how insecure he actually was, a world where he didn’t feel broken, a world where he could simply be himself, a world where Magnus Bane’s happiness wasn’t a laughable fantasy but a gorgeous reality. 

Magnus, himself, had forgotten who he was, too enrapt in his job and his pain, but with Alec, he had had a glimpse of the man he used to be before Camille destroyed him, the man he had liked being, the man who was confident and curious, who loved life despite his past, the man who believed in all types of love.

_Love_ … These days, Magnus couldn’t think of that word without having thorny chills run all over his body. After Camille was done with him, Magnus had drastically changed his view on romantic love. He used to love Love, he craved it. A few years ago, he had felt like he had so much love to give and now he didn’t even like himself, self-love seemed unobtainable. He wasn’t delusional enough to not believe in love, he knew there were lucky couples out there who were truly and madly in love with each other but he strongly believed no one could romantically love him, despite what his friends kept telling him. 

_His friends… they were his family,_ Magnus thought, a small smile automatically returning to his face. He knew he wouldn’t be where he was today without them because at the end of the day, he was living the best life he could, without romantic love. He loved his job, he had the most supporting friends as a family, he had the grumpiest cat known to man that he dearly loved and a lovely flat in Brooklyn. He was content with his life, he wasn’t happy but that didn’t mean he should be pitied, after all he had willingly fallen into Camille’s claws.

So there he was, a thirty-year-old man who has been refusing to connect with people on a romantic level because he was scared, no, _terrified_ , that he would end up getting hurt again. He didn’t know if his heart was broken and shattered into a million of pieces that couldn’t be glued together anymore or if, after several years, the pieces of his heart had finally be brought back together but his heart was now trapped in a cage, a cage that could only be opened with a special key - he wondered who had the key though, was it in his possession?

Magnus was brought back from his bittersweet thoughts as he received a text. He rolled on his right side to check his phone situated on his bedside table.

>   
>  "Hey Magnus, it’s Alec Lightwood. You told me to text you to make sure you would wake up on time… Good morning."  
> 

Magnus didn’t know if he was being biased or not, but that was literally the cutest text he had ever received and it was _so Alexander_. He could just imagine how adorable Alec looked while texting, slightly biting his bottom lip. Yes, because the gorgeous hazel-eyed man always bit his lips and it had quite frankly driven Magnus crazy the night before. If Alexander and him could only be just friends, it was going to be hard as hell… _that’s what she said,_ Magnus’ brain unhelpfully contributed. This time, he physically facepalmed himself before texting Alec back.

>   
>  "You’re truly my hero, Alexander. Thank you, darling. I’ll see you at work?".

He couldn’t help but add a kissing emoji before sending the text.  


He remembered how Alec had reacted when he had called him “Alexander” for the first time. It turned out Magnus’ assumption was correct and Alec’s real name was really Alexander but the pretty black haired man had confessed that no one had called him that in years.

That’s when the gorgeous Lightwood had opened up about his past and his homophobic father. Magnus had caught on how wary and scared Alexander had looked at him as he had implicitly told Magnus he was gay. After all, Alec didn’t know Magnus, he didn’t know he was an openly bisexual man himself so the older man didn’t hesitate to reassure him by opening up a little about his own past and all the times he had to deal with biphobia. 

After that, Alexander had visibly relaxed and kept on sharing his own story. Magnus couldn't wait to know more about him, he was entranced by Alexander. The captivating man was such a gentleman, he had walked Magnus back to his apartment leaving the fashion designer internally swooning.

On that thought, Magnus quickly got out of bed to get ready - and if it was solely because he was excited to see Alec again, no one had to know.

—

Magnus arrived at his work place before Angel and his team that day, _thank the Angels_. However, no Angel also meant no Alexander and that saddened Magnus, not that he would ever admit it.

To top it all of, Magnus didn't manage to stop thinking about Alexander and only focus on his work as he had managed to achieve the day before after Isabelle had mentioned she had a brother she wanted him to meet. 

Each time the doors of the lift opened, Magnus kept on checking if it wasn't Alexander coming out of the elevator.

Even if it felt like it had been well over an hour for Magnus, Angel and his team - _and more importantly Alexander_ \- arrived just fifteen minutes after the fashion designer himself. 

Isabelle was the first to greet him, a big smile on her face, her eyes shining bright.

" 'Morning Magnus! Did you get enough sleep?", she chirped, winking at him.

Magnus would have been offended if it wasn't for that wink, he quickly got what she was teasing him about. Because he knew she wasn't referring to the bags under his eyes - first, because he didn't have bags under his eyes, _thank you very much,_ and second, because her happy smile was too honest. 

_So… Alexander told her about our night walk…_ , Magnus concluded. He couldn't help but be happy about that fact, he knew by now Alec was a very reserved person and for him to have confessed to his sister what he had done 'till 5am meant something - Magnus didn't know what it meant exactly but he knew it was something positive.

He couldn't help but let a big smile reveal what he was feeling inside. And after all, Magnus knew whatever Alexander and him had going on, it wasn't a game, there was no point in playing hard to get.

"I haven't felt this excited and alive in years, Izzy, so I'm tempted to say yes!", Magnus answered, internally chastising himself for sounding so cheesy.

"Aww… You two are just so cute!", Isabelle exclaimed.

Well now, Magnus couldn't have any doubts, Alec had for sure told Isabelle about their time together. Magnus felt like breaking into a happy dance, he was feeling so giddy, _what was happening to him??_

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear", Magnus cheekily said, choosing to tease his new friend whilst trying to erase the fireworks gif playing on repeat in his head. 

"Oh you don't? My bad…", Isabelle feigned to apologize, "Well I can't tell you what he thinks of you then…".

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!", Magnus quickly blurted, "Please tell me?", he pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes, well aware that if Raphael was there, he would have slapped the back of his head, calling him ' _estúpido_ '.

Isabelle laughed out loud, "You're adorable but I'm afraid I can't betray my big brother…", she admitted, breaking all of Magnus' dreams, "Buuutt, I can say that all of what he told me was more than positive", she confessed.

Before Magnus could make a sense of her words, he saw his favourite bodyguard walk towards them.

Alexander looked somewhat even more beautiful than what Magnus remembered. As their gaze connected, a shy smile appeared on the pretty man's face making him look absolutely breathtaking. No one had ever ever had that effect on Magnus, here he was, speechless, waiting for Alec to greet them, only one thing on his mind, or more like one person: _Alexander_. 

"Hey…", Alec said in a whisper as he reached them, not breaking eye contact.

"Hey…", Magnus answered in the same tone, his brain a complete blank. 

Magnus was aware Isabelle was alternatively looking at the both of them, a giddy smile on her face but he felt hypnotized by Alexander's pretty hazel eyes and his long and dark eyelashes - he just didn't find it in himself to care if he looked like a lovesick puppy.

Magnus and Alec - Magnus took some time to appreciate how beautiful their names sounded together: _Magnus and Alexander_ \- kept staring at each other without talking until Isabelle cleared her throat, slightly breaking them out of their trance.

"So, I'm going to start preparing the makeup for Angel's photoshoot… You two lovebirds have fun", she said, winking at them. 

Before she walked away, Isabelle realised her comment had left both her brother and her friend blushing adorably and staring at the ground. The sight warmed her heart, she was just so happy for them.

—

Unfortunately, Magnus didn't manage to spend the whole day talking to Alec, he didn't even have time to break the slight awkward moment following Isabelle's remark because _apparently_ , Angel was ready to start the photoshoot - if Magnus didn't love his job so much, he would have quit at that exact moment, taken Alexander's hand and gotten the hell out of there.

However, Magnus did like his job despite it coming between Alec and him.

"Sorry, I got to go…", Magnus apologised and he couldn't help but nervously suggest, "Would you like to eat lunch with me later?". 

"Umm, I don't think I'll be able to… I need to stay by Matt's side… I'm sorry", Alec muttered sounding apologetic.

Magnus felt stupid for forgetting for a second Alec's job and hid his deception with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, silly me, don't worry about it!", Magnus exclaimed not sounding as genuine as he would have liked, "Well, have a good day?", he said as if it was a question.

"Oh umm… yeah thanks… you too", Alec said, seeming lost for words. 

Magnus gave him a small smile, internally facepalming himself for letting the situation get so awkward and making it seem like a big deal - _Alexander was just doing his job for the love for of the Angels_.

As Magnus started to walk away, Alec spoke.

"Magnus?", Alec hesitantly called.

"Yes?", Magnus answered as he turned on his heels to face the tall man again, not managing to stop his heart from beating faster as he felt hopeful.

"I could, maybe, if you want, walk you home tonight but only if you want, you must have plans already though so nevermind, forget I-", Alec anxiously babbled, avoiding making eye contact with Magnus, scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to", Magnus interrupted him, a big smile slowly making its way to his face, showing how much he actually meant his words.

"Oh… Good, that's great, I'm glad", the tall and gorgeous bodyguard blurted.

Magnus took a mental picture to remember how Alexander looked at that instant, a shy smile on his face and his hazel eyes looking directly into Magnus' chocolate brown eyes.

"See you tonight, darling".

—

The day passed as a blur as Magnus did what he did best: work efficiently. However, a special man with broad shoulders and gorgeous, unkept black hair never actually left his thoughts despite the fact the fashion designer never got so much as a glimpse of him the whole day.

Magnus decided to end the day earlier than what he had the previous day, trying to persuade himself it was because he was tired and he didn't want to accumulate exhaustion this early in the project and not because he was _that_ excited to spend more time with Alexander.

Magnus knew Alec had to make sure Angel arrived safe and sound in his hotel room before having the night to himself so he busied himself by preparing the model's outfits and makeup for the following day.

When he was the only one left on the floor, he started packing his stuff and headed downstairs. It was a beautiful night so he could wait for Alexander in front of the building.

Magnus distractedly watched the different cars stuck in traffic on the forever busy Champs-Elysées Avenue, his mind abnormally at peace.

He started to think back to the heart metaphor he had come up with this morning. It was pretty accurate. He still didn't know the answer to his question but he guessed time would tell. Even after being as hurt as he had been, there was a simmer of hope he couldn't seem to crush. He wanted his heart to be safely locked in a cage, he didn't mind if he was the one with the key or if it was in someone else's hand, as long as his heart was not forever unable to love…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a hand was briefly placed on his shoulder, making him jolt.

"Hey Magnus, you're ok?", asked Alec, worry in his eyes.

"Oh Alexander, I didn't see you there! Yes, I'm alright, I was just lost in thoughts", confessed Magnus, a small smile on his face, staring into the man's captivating eyes. 

"Right… I'm sorry you had to wait so long…", apologised Alec as he broke the eye contact, sounding remorseful.

"Nonsense, darling, I was upstairs taking care of a few things. I just got here", reassured Magnus. 

He couldn't help but put his right hand on Alexander's shoulder to show the younger man that he really did not have to worry.

Alec took some time to answer, his eyes staring at Magnus' hand on his shoulder. Concerned he had overstepped, Magnus retracted his ringed hand, internally cursing himself, Alexander's eyes studiously following the movement.

As if he sensed Magnus' internal turmoil, Alexander uncharacteristically chose to break the silence.

"So… did you have something in mind?", he hesitantly asked, his hazel eyes now searching for Magnus' chocolate ones.

Magnus was thankful for Alec's leap of faith and decided to forget his own slip up for now.

"Are you hungry?", Magnus asked, his lips tugging upwards into a small smile.

"Starving", Alexander immediately answered.

"Let's feed you then, cutie”, Magnus chuckled, internally melting at this well-built man's adorableness, "What would you fancy?"

"Surprise me", Alec bravely said, slightly blushing as he realised what he had just said.

Taken aback by the, usually shy, man's response, Magnus' mouth was left ajar for a couple of seconds before he collected himself.

"Alright, Alexander", Magnus purred, "A surprise it is", he winked. 

They both had a small smile on their face as they started walking side by side, a comfortable silence settling between them. 

A few minutes later, Magnus stopped in front of a fancy five-star restaurant. He turned to face Alexander to gauge his reaction and almost burst out laughing when he saw his hazel eyes widen.

Before Alec started panicking at the thought of eating in such an expensive establishment, Magnus decided it was a time to reveal what he had planned for them.

"I ate here with Ragnor when he came to visit me a few months ago", Magnus started, an amused smile on his face, "I wanted to freak him out", he chuckled reminiscing, "I wish you could have witnessed my old cabbage ranting about how obnoxious and petty this place was", he continued making eye contact with Alec who was attentively listening to him. "I kind of regretted it all when after finishing my meal, I was still starving", he said, playfully pouting.

Alec chuckled, not surprised in the slightest that the glittery man had found himself in this situation. 

"However, I have to say, their breads were absolutely exquisite…", he whispered as if he was telling Alexander a secret. 

Alec shook his head, trying to hide his smile, finally understanding what Magnus' plan was. 

Grinning, the older man winked at him, "Shall we, darling?", he asked, presenting his right arm so Alexander could hook his left arm around it.

As Alec softly smiled at him and hooked his left arm around Magnus', the latter tried hard not to shiver as nervous but nonetheless excited butterflies erupted in his stomach. Alexander was slowly driving him crazy but he found himself not caring, he trusted him.

Thirty minutes later, they were at Magnus' temporary flat, a dozen of small and still warm breads sitting on a plate thanks to Tess, one of the cook who had befriended the fashion designer years ago, back when she lived in Brooklyn.

She hadn't been surprised to see that Magnus was back to steal some breads - the latter insisting it wasn't stealing if they were free in the first place - but she didn't expect him to be accompanied. Thankfully, unlike his other friends - *coughs* _Raphael and Ragnor_ *coughs* - Tess wasn't one to say whatever she was thinking and she didn't comment on it. Alexander didn't need to know Magnus hadn't looked at someone the way he was looking at the younger man in years just yet. 

Magnus helped Alec take out his jacket and invited him to take a seat on the lounge room's grey sofa. 

Because Magnus was just renting the place, the decor and the furnitures were not of his doing, in fact, he found it quite plain, making him miss his colorful and flamboyant Brooklyn's flat even more. He found himself hoping he would get the chance to show his glittery home to Alexander one day.

As Alec sat on the sofa, Magnus started to wonder where he should sit - too close would be creepy but too far away and it'd just be awkward.

Realising he was standing in front of the sofa like the mess he was, Magnus excused himself telling Alec some essential parts of their dinner were missing.

He came back from the kitchen with cheeses of all kinds, a bottle of French red wine and cutlery. 

Alexander got up from the sofa and came to help Magnus as soon as he saw everything he was holding - _we love a gentleman_ , Magnus thought, internally swooning.

They carefully placed it all on the coffee table and Magnus poured the wine into the fancy wine glasses.

"And voilà! A typical French meal!", Magnus exclaimed excitedly as he sat down on the sofa.

Alec sat down next to him - _less than a foot away_ , noted Magnus, quite happy - and curiously looked at all the items on the table one by one.

Magnus was nervously waiting to see if Alexander liked his idea - _oh by the Angel, maybe he hates cheese or is lactose or gluten intolerant!_ , he panicked. Before he could ask what the young bodyguard thought of their dinner, Alec beat him to it.

"This looks delicious, Magnus", confessed Alexander, making eye contact with Magnus, "Thanks", he added, a small but nonetheless genuine smile on his face.

As Magnus looked into the entrancing hazel eyes, he let himself relax. It was time for him to enjoy his dinner with Alexander and stop stressing out. 

It was hard for the extroverted fashion designer because Alec wasn't someone who used words to share his thoughts. However his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, were the key to understand everything he was feeling. And quite frankly, Magnus didn't mind looking into those pretty eyes for the rest of his life.

As Magnus showed Alec the best way to eat their dinner, they fell into a friendly conversation. 

Magnus soon found out Alec wasn't a big drinker, the young man didn't know a thing about wine and he wasn't a fan of its taste either. He didn't find it surprising in the slightest, he knew by now the young man liked to be in control at all times, he had probably never been inebriated in his life.

Not wanting to be the only one tipsy at the end of the night, Magnus only drank one glass himself. It was for the best anyway, he wanted to remember everything from tonight - from their "who's the hottest Chris" debate, _it was obviously Chris Evans and not Chris Pine, Alexander!_ , to the way Alexander's eyes had crinkled as he bursted out laughing when Magnus had theatrically whispered he was banned from Peru. 

Alec had then confessed he had only done something illegal once: when he had used a fake ID to enter a club back when he still lived with his parents, to bring his underage siblings back home safely. Magnus had found his confession so adorable he hadn't managed not to coo, making Alexander's blush to Magnus' pure delight.

The Parisian streets became more and more quiet but Alec and Magnus never once checked the time. They were so different from one another on so many levels but their chemistry was undeniable. Magnus guessed only time was going to tell if it was a friendship chemistry or a romantic one but as the first rays of sunshine illuminated Paris, making Alexander look angelic, Magnus couldn't help but heartily hope this wonderful man possessed a _special_ key: the unique key capable to open the cage protecting his bruised heart.


End file.
